


Getting the Boot

by idra



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett is fired from his job and it's Joe's place to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Boot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themistrollsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/gifts).



> A challenge from kikis_korner and I finally got it out. It's hopelessly fluffy schmoop of the worst kind. Enjoy.

Brett sighs as he looks down at the pink slip in his hand. An actual pink slip. All because he’d accidentally insulted one of the higher paying clients at the restaurant. He hadn’t meant to, but all he had done was offer to bring the lady her salad dressing on the side. How was he to know she’d be offended and think he was calling her fat? Though he still didn’t know how anyone that skinny could possibly think they were in any way fat. 

He lets himself into his apartment and calls out to Joe. His husband is probably still at work, but he wanted to see if he was home. When he doesn’t get a comment, he sighs a little more and makes his way to their bedroom, flopping face first onto the bed. He lets out a choked sob and sniffles a bit.

Joe walks into the house, frowning over the fact that Brett’s car is in the driveway. Brett shouldn’t be home for several hours, but his car is there. He can’t help but wonder if Brett’s sick or something. “Brett? Monkey?”

There’s no response and Joe heads into their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. He glances at the bed, surprised to see Brett laying there, face buried under Joe’s pillow. “Monkey, here you are.” He climbs on the bed and wraps an arm around Brett’s waist. “What’s wrong?” 

Brett mumbles incoherently, turning to bury his face against Joe’s chest. “Brett, c’mon, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Brett lifts his head a little. “I got fired. I offered to bring some lady her salad dressing on the side and she got offended and is apparently friends with the owner and he fired me for offending one of his best customers.”

“Really?” Joe frowns. “Well, we’ll get you a new job. It’s not that big a deal, Monkey.” He kisses Brett’s forehead.

“But this is like my fifth job in the last year! No one is going to want to hire me now!” 

“Alex and I will. I told you I needed an assistant at work.”

Brett looks at him. “Joey.” 

“I’m serious, Monkey. You can come work for me and Alex. Eve works for Alex, so why can’t you work for me? And if you say they don’t actually get work done, yes, they do. I won’t deny that they have had sex in the office, which I’m also not denying that we’ll be doing as well, but they also get their work done.”

Brett licks his lips. "Really? Are you sure Alex wouldn’t mind?”

Joe grins and kisses him. “Yes, I’m sure. Now, if you want the job, you need to be up and ready to go when I go in tomorrow. We can fill out the paperwork and get you started tomorrow. If you want the job, that is.”

Brett wraps himself around Joe, kissing him hungrily. “Of course I want the job! I would love to work with you.”

Joe grins and lifts Brett off the bed. “Come on, Monkey. Let’s go get a shower. Then we can make dinner together and then go to bed early.” 

Brett giggles. “Tell me that go to bed early is a euphemism.” 

“Of course it is. I never want to go to bed early, unless it’s to be with you.”

Brett shakes his head, smiling as he heads into the bathroom. “What’re you waiting for? We have plans.” 

Joe laughs and follows Bret into the bathroom.


End file.
